


Serendipity

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [35]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: serendipity : the luck that takes the form of discovering valuable or pleasant things that are not looked for or while looking for something elseRoxy isn't sure what she found with Tilde, but it's not something she's willing to give up on.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on the word serendipity

The only reason Roxy had seek Tilde out was that she had been unable to contact anyone at Kingsman after she had managed to get herself out of the manor’s ruins. Their network was down and she had feared the worse.

Because no, the manor being destroyed wasn’t the worst that could have happened. Everyone else, her family and friends being dead was.

So she had seeked Tilde out. Not only would she know what happened to Eggsy considering their friendship, but she would have the resources at her disposal to help her find out the fate of the rest of the organization.

Sure they aren’t exactly friends, or well, they hadn’t been at the time, but Tilde had never been the kind to turn away someone in need.

And now that Roxy has to tell her goodbye so she can go and help Eggsy and Merlin save the world, she is glad she went to Tilde.

It’s still too early to say what will come out of their days spent together, being each other pillar of strength in those trying times, but there is undeniably something between them that she cannot wait to explore.

And that’s all the incentive Roxy needs for her to do all in her power to come back.

That, and the promise of a kiss.


End file.
